Network data centers house a collection of databases, file servers, application servers, and other components to efficiently provide information technology services to a host of remote clients. As such, a variety of remotely-executing client applications and services routinely send requests to and receive responses from the centralized network of the data center. To ensure a suitable quality of service, data centers monitor client-side components as well as the components that are localized to the data center. To that end, data centers are interested in receiving telemetry data pertaining to the measurement and reporting of client-side operations.